Capítulo III
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Jessica y Allison son encontradas con vida por el grupo, encuentran luego unas escaleras pero dos misteriosos Caballeros se les aparecerán en sus vidas.


Capítulo III: Fui así que se pusieron en marcha por aquellas zonas totalmente desconocidas, aún estaban en la región costera y por lo que había, no se podía apreciar ningún alma o de una ciudad o pueblo a la vista.

- ¿Qué encontraron, Rod, Todd? Preguntó Nelson.

- Nada, está todo desierto, este sitio es muy raro y encima ya da miedo. Dijo Todd.

- Tranquilo, hermano, mientras estemos juntos, todo nos irá bien. Le aseguró Rod, mientras que por otra parte, Lisa hacía un conteo.

- ¡Momento! Pidió Lisa.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora? Preguntó Nelson.

- Nos faltan Allison y Jessica Alegría. Dijo Lisa, mientras que daba los nombres de las faltantes.

- Estaban con nosotras en la cubierta cuando nos golpearon esas olas. Contó Terri.

- Sí, tratabamos de llegar hacia ellas, pero la corriente era muy poderosa. Se lamentó Sherri, cuando en ese momento, Bart notó a dos personas sobre la arena.

- ¡Hay gente aquí, vamos! Pidió el hermano mayor de Lisa, cuando notaron que eran Allison y Jessica, Bart supo de por qué estaba ella ahí.

- _"Dios, ¿por qué me tratas así? ¿Por qué me quieres ver sufrir? Ese año, cuando me acusaron injustamente por el robo del dinero de las limosnas, aún me cuesta entender, es como llover en la oscuridad. Soy el mismo niño que hace bromas, pero con esto, no puedo volver al mismo camino con el que ya pasé. No puedo perdonar a nadie, aún odio a la ciudad por lo que me hicieron, acusarme sin una prueba, aún culpo al Reverendo Alegría por no haberme tomado en cuenta cuando decía la verdad y en especial, culpo a Jessica por no haberme tenido en cuenta. No, Dios, la ayudaré, pero que no intente seducirme con sus mentiras y manipulaciones, no volveré a caer. Ahora soy alguien responsable" _Se dijo Bart, mientras que se iban acercando hacia la playa.

- Están inconscientes. Dijo Milhouse.

- Hay que buscar un hospital. Dijo Rod, pero en ese momento, Bart apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Jessica.

- ¡No respira! ¡Hay que aplicarle Primeros Auxilios! Pidió desesperadamente, mientras que le aplicaba los Primeros Auxlios y se iba despertando, Allison estaba más complicada, por lo cual tuvieron que organizar con unas ramas formaron una camilla.

- Póngalas aquí, buscaremos un hospital, debemos seguir las estrellas. Siempre hay que mirar al Norte. Dijo Todd, mientras que iban volviendo al camino.

Durante el trayecto no hubo ninguna charla al respecto, Bart estaba de lo más callado y vieron que no iba a hablar con respecto a lo de Jessica.

- Bart, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué no hablas? Preguntó Milhouse.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para acusarme del robo que me implicaron falsamente con el dinero de las limosnas? Preguntó molesto, mientras que todos se quedaban asombrados.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Ya sabes que todos te perdonamos. Le dijo Sherri preocupada.

- Sí, cómo no, me siguen viendo como si yo fuera un delincuente, cosa que he cambiado, ahora, qué sorpresa, aparece la hija del Reverendo Alegría, a quien jamás perdonaré por no haberme creído. Prefiero mil veces estar solo que tener que estar acompañando a la verdadera culpable de todo esto. Les dijo, mientras que se sentaba a un lado del camino.

Todd y Rod quisieron hablar con él, pero Lisa les detuvo.

- Déjenlo, necesita un tiempo para recuperarse. Les dijo ella a los hijos de Flanders.

- Pero no puede estar siempre enojado con nosotros, jamás dudamos de él. Le dijo Todd, mientras que mostraban que Bart había sido inocente.

- Entiendo, pero el resto del pueblo lo miró mal a Bart y aún los odia a todos. Les contó Lisa, mientras que se ponían a descansar un rato.

Fue llegando el Atardecer, Jessica y Allison se despertaron, viendo que no estaban en el crucero.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos pasó? Se preguntaron ambas chicas, mientras que Rafa y Nelson las calmaban.

- Tranquilas, necesitaban descansar, han estado inconscientes por más de nueve horas. Les dijo Lisa, mientras que les pedía que descansaran.

- Dios, no recuerdo nada, salvo la tormenta en alta mar. Recordó esa parte de lo ocurrido por parte de Jessica.

Al ver que Bart estaba allí también, no la miró por un buen rato, hasta que ella se acercó.

- Bart, lamento mucho lo sucedido en el pasado. No fue mi intención, te juro que he cambiado lo bastante, hasta ingresé en el Coro de la Iglesia de mi padre. Le dijo Jessica, tratando de mostrarle que había cambiado.

- ¿Sabes cuantas veces escuché eso? Cientos de veces y no, jamás aprendes, me metiste en ese maldito incidente del dinero de las limosnas, me culparon e insultaron de Norte a Sur, hasta que gracias a Lisa se descubrió la verdad, pero aún odio a tu familia, odio a tu padre, ese amargado del Reverendo Alegría y la loca de tu madre, no puedo creerlo, todos en esa ciudad son unos inútiles. Pero yo ya cambié y no volveré a caer en tus trucos. Lo juro por Dios quien será mi testigo. Le dijo Bart lo bastante molesto por lo ocurrido.

Jessica se quedó en silencio, jamás había visto a un Simpson tan enojado por algo así, lo de las limosnas lo hicieron enojar, cada vez que iba a la Iglesia, le lanzaba una mirada de odio a la Familia Alegría porque jamás le habían escuchado, cuando estuvo en las clases dominicales, la maestra misma reportó sobre el extraño comportamiento de Bart, estaba más estudioso, lo mismo en la escuela y en la casa.

No habían tantas travesuras, salvo algunas contra la escuela y la ciudad.

- Bart, te lo juro, he cambiado, no volveré a meterte en un problema así, tienes que confiar en mí, tú me ayudaste con mi castigo. Le pidió Jessica un poco de compasión.

- ¿Por las escaleras? ¡YO MISMO FUI EL QUE LAS TUVO QUE LAVAR! Gritó Bart lo bastante alto.

- Bart, tranquilo, amigo, no te enojes. Le pidieron Rod y Todd.

- Mejor no se metan, estoy harto de que siempre me culpen de todo: Las limosnas, la estatua, lo de Navidad, todo es mi culpa, lo admito, me gusta hacerlo, pero cambié. Ahora, me quieren mandar preso, entonces, andando. Les dijo, mientras que se levantaba, Jessica le tomó de las manos y lo miró.

- Te entiendo, fui una tonta, pero te juro que he cambiado: No volveré nunca más a meter a nadie en problemas. Le juró Jessica.

- Está bien, te creo, pero si llego a ver que es verdad, se termina. Le dijo Bart.

Una vez resuelto el problema, se pusieron en marcha, tras haber subido un par de metros, llegaron hacia unas escaleras de piedra, parecían de la Edad Antigua, cuando Martin las analizó.

- Son muy viejas, son de la Era de los Palacios Micénicos, pero no están consumidas por el paso del tiempo. Les dijo Martin, tras haberles contado acerca de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué estará pasando aquí? Preguntó Rafa asustado.

- No lo sé pero salgamos de aquí. Ahora. Les pidió Lisa, mientras que salían de allí, pero en ese momento, fueron detenidos por dos hombres con armaduras doradas.

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! Preguntó uno de ellos, cuyo nombre era Death Mask de Cáncer.

- ¡Por favor, en el Nombre del Señor, no nos hagan daño! Pidieron los Hermanos Rod y Todd.

- Tranquilos, no vinimos a causar guerra, estamos perdidos. Dijo Lisa, mientras que se dirigía hacia esas personas.

- Será mejor que se vayan de aquí ahora. Este lugar es sagrado. Les dijo Shaka de Virgo con un tono de tranquilidad en su voz.

- Sí, nos iremos de aquí. Les dijo Allison, mientras que se retiraban de allí y cruzaban hacia otra zona, alejada de las escaleras.

Mientras que se iban, Death Mask se los quedó mirando con Shaka de Virgo.

- ¿Qué estarán queriendo esos forasteros? Preguntó molesto el joven.

- No lo sé, pero será mejor alertar al Patriarca de esta inminente llegada. Le respondió Shaka y partieron hacia el Salón donde se encontraba el Patriarca de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco.

**¿Ahora qué pasará? ¿Adónde irán ellos ahora? No se pierdan el próximo episodio, donde conocerán a los Caballeros de Bronce y a Saori Kido. **

**Bueno, esta historia está desarrollada durante los sucesos de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco, así que verán a todos los demás personajes aparecer.**

**Le mando un saludo a Jaimico Plauto, Anakin Namikaze, aletuki01 y Megurine Chikane :D. **


End file.
